Die Wut Des Damon
by sean81
Summary: Apparently Lucy isn't the only original Diclonious, as she has a brother and he's come to get revenge on her. Plus Mariko is launched by Cheif Kakuzawa to capture the two siblings. Completed.
1. Anfang

**Anfang**

Screams rang through the night, as blood splattered against gray concrete walls, and lifeless bodies, most of them missing limbs, fell to the black asphalt streets in the allies of Kamakura in the Kanagawa Prefecture of Japan. As the bodies finally settled in their final positions of death, a young boy of about 18 stood in the middle of all the carnage. He was about six foot tall, with medium length black hair and dark, piercing blue eyes, looking like a ordinary human being, except for the two small horns growing from the sides of his head.

"Hehehe….well looks like an elite S.A.T. team can't even put up a decent fight" he said with a sinister, murderous smile. "Well now all that's left is to find Lucy and destroy her" he said wiping blood from around his eyes and the rest of his face. Slowly he turned towards the town and headed in its direction, trees and other objects mysteriously being ripped from the ground and flung away from the road in random directions.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kurama stood before chief Kakuzawa in his office on the research facility off the coast off Kamakura. "What do you mean he's escaped?!" Kakuzawa said looking angrily over his table at Kurama.

"Sir, I mean that number 1 has escaped and has completely wiped out 30 of our best men and an entire S.A.T. team unit with no problem" he replied trying not to lose his patience with the chief.

"So, you're trying to tell me that Kaneda escaped and you couldn't stop him then?" the chief replied coldly.

"Yes sir, that's exactly what I'm trying to say" Kurama said holding back his anger the best he could. Kurama had always hated the chief, even before he had to kill his own daughter because he was ordered to kill all Diclonious, even his own Mariko. Atleast that was the story he was told to believe, as the director took his daughter and experimented on her to make her the most powerful Diclonious there was, even if she was a Silpelit, or a half-breed Diclonious.

"I see… hmm…" he said deep in thought as he tried to figure out a way to take care of the problem "send number 35 after him, but do not allow her to kill him or number 2, I want them both alive" he said as he turned away from Kurama.

"So we're going after Lucy again then commander?" Kurama asked.

"Yes as you know both Kaneda and Lucy are the only two known original Diclonious, the brother and sister of evolution, and plus Kaneda is the only known male Diclonious as well" the chief said with an evil smile on his face.

"Understood sir" Kurama said as he turned and left the room to prepare number 35 for combat.

"What!? You want us to prepare 35 for combat!" Akiso Naguasi asked as Kurama walked towards number 35's cell. "Yes, she is needed to capture both Lucy and Kaneda" he said to the terrified scientist. "But sir, she's completely unstable…she'll kill us all!" Akiso said in a shrill voice.

"No she'll obey us this time. I'll make sure of it" he said looking towards Mariko's cell. _Even if she is a monster, she'll still obey me, even she can't turn against her own father_ he thought as the cell doors opened. There in middle of the large metal cell, strapped to a metal table lay a small girl with blonde hair and pink eyes. Surrounding her were many large transparent arms that seemed to feel out for something to touch.

"Number 35 is the only third generation Silpelit, and her vectors are so strong that you can see them, plus she also has 27 vectors, making her the strongest Diclonious ever" Akiso said as Kurama looked at her.

"Yes I know all about her… she is my daughter" he replied nonchalantly, shocking Akiso. Akiso looked as if she were going to say something then she stopped and looked at the ground. "Never mind that now, just get her ready for combat" Kurama said starting to head for the door to go back to his office.

"Sir, just how dangerous is her opponent if I may ask?" Akiso asked.

"Hmm… well you saw what Lucy did to Nana, but Kaneda is on a completely different level than Lucy. He has 8 vectors compared to Lucy's 4 and has a range of 16 meters which is equal to Mariko's own range. Like Mariko, he is truly a monster" Kurama said shuddering at the thought of Kaneda's destructive rampage through the facility just two days before.

"She'll be ready by nightfall sir" Akiso said, seeing Kurama's terrified shuddering and turned towards Mariko. "I expect that to be so" Kurama answered as he left the room and closed the door.


	2. Der Damon Wecht

**Der Damon Weckt**

"I wonder, where could she be?" Kouta asked himself as he walked down the streets of Kamakura.

"Where do you think Lucy's run off to Kouta?" Yuka asked her cousin as they took a left onto 3rd street.

"I don't know, I just hope she hasn't done anything to get in trouble" he replied, glancing around looking for her. _Where are you Lucy? _he thought to himself as he began to think about the first time he met Lucy and all the pain, and joy, they had put each other through. About two blocks away from Kouta and Yuka, Lucy leaned against the side of a restaurant looking toward the entrance to town. She was wearing a purple hat similar to the one Kouta had first given her the day they met to cover her horns.

"So he's finally come after me. Come on big brother, come and get me" she said as she sensed the other Diclonious's presence.

"I've found you" Kaneda said to himself as he approached the entrance to the city of Kamakura.

"Is number 35 ready yet?" Akiso asked the scientist as they exited the room where the young Diclonious was laying restrained by titanium bars.

"Yes ma'am she's ready for combat" the head scientist said as he closed the door and pressed a button the released Mariko. At this Akiso turned and left the room and went to report to Kurama.

"So she's ready to go is she?" Kurama asked as Akiso told him the news.

"Yes sir, but may I ask is it really necessary to use her for this mission?" the nervous woman asked.

"Yes, she is the only one who can stand a chance against those two" he replied as he turned away and looked at the helicopter carrying Mariko take off and head for Kamakura. "I wonder…." he started to ask himself before trailing off into thought.

"Ah, there you are Lucy, we were worried about you" Kouta said as he and Yuka approached from behind Lucy.

"Huh… oh it's you Kouta. Hi Yuka" Lucy said as she turned around and looked at them.

"What's the matter Lucy, you seem tense?" Yuka asked upon seeing distress in Lucy's eyes.

"We might have a problem" Lucy said, with a strain of distress in her voice.

"Wh…what kind of problem?" Kouta asked starting to sound scared.

"I think he's come, I think my brother has finally come after me" she said shuddering as a new feeling tore through her body. He…he….he's here!" she exclaimed as the light pole beside her was ripped from the ground and flung to the other side of the street.

"There you are, Lucy" Kaneda sneered as he walked towards Kouta, Lucy, and Yuka.

"Grrr…. What do you want Kaneda?" Lucy replied with a hint of anger in her voice.

"Heh you know exactly what I've come to do, I've come back to fulfill my promise to kill you for what you did all those years ago" Kaneda replied as his vectors rose up from behind him, starting to become visible with power.

"Dammit I told you it wasn't my fault they tortured you!" Lucy screamed as she slung several light poles at Kaneda and then turned tail and ran, bringing Kouta and Yuka with her.

"Heheh… is that all you've got?" Kaneda said as he deflected the light poles with his vectors and began to slowly pursue them.


	3. Schlacht

**Schlacht!**

"Who the hell was that" Yuka and Kouta both asked Lucy as they arrived back at their house.

"That was my brother, Kaneda" Lucy said, shaking out of terror at the thought of fighting him.

"What does he want with you?" Kouta asked, approaching Lucy from behind.

"He wants to….to kill me, because… he believes it's my fault he was tortured as a kid" She answered, her voice faltering at times.

"Bu…but why?" Yuka asked coming up beside Kouta.

"It's because of the murders you committed all those years ago, isn't it?" Kouta asked, remembering how jealousy had driven her to kill as a child.

"Yes, he believed that the murders I committed caused him to be tortured, and the day I was caught, he saw me and was told it was my fault" she said, still shaking.

"But it wasn't your murders that did it was it?" Kouta replied from beside her now.

"No, it was the fact that they were evil bastards at the facility we were prisoners at" she replied, contempt rising in her voice, "they tortured all of us because we were different" she continued, raising her clenched fist.

"You can run, but you can't hide Lucy" Kaneda said as he stood outside the Kaede house.

"Guh!… no… he's already found us!" Lucy exclaimed as a trashcan tore through the wall right beside her.

"Come on Lucy, come and fight me!" Kaneda said as he raised his vectors and prepared to attack.

"Brin…bring it on" she stammered back, raising her vectors and prepared to defend herself. _There's no way I can beat him, he's just too strong!_ she thought as his vectors suddenly shot towards her. _Here it comes _she thought as she cringed and tried to block his eight vectors with her four.

"Not so fast!" another voice shouted out as Nana flipped off the roof behind Kaneda and sent one of her vectors into the back of Kaneda's head and through his brain's penal gland. At once Kaneda grabbed his head and his vectors vanished.

"What have you done!" he roared out at her before getting slammed against a wall by Lucy's vectors.

"I just disabled your vectors for awhile, don't worry it's only temporary" the small Diclonious answered with a smile.

"I wouldn't worry about what she did to you now if I were you" Lucy sneered towards him with a hint of anger.

"Grr… why haven't you killed me yet?" he asked, regarding her with great contempt, "go ahead and finish what you started 13 years ago" he finished. "I haven't killed you because you're my brother and I can't kill you because of that, and besides I'm not to blame for what they did to you. If you remember the torture started when you were born and they took you away from mother and me. They just told you that it was my fault so you wouldn't kill anymore of their scientist who got careless" she snapped, as she slapped him with one of her other vectors.

"Huh…?" he said stunned by the fact that Lucy was crying and not trying to hurt him, much less kill him.


	4. Waffenstillstand und Muhe

**Waffenstillstand und Muhe**

"Wha….why… why are you crying for, and why aren't you trying to kill me?" he asked, repeating his earlier question mostly out of shock and surprise.

"She already told you, she isn't trying to kill you because you're her brother!" Kouta shouted at him, anger building in him towards Kaneda, because he wasn't understanding anything that was happening.

"So… you really where telling the truth then? It wasn't your fault I was being tortured, or are you trying to trick me?" the large Diclonious asked as Lucy's vectors loosened their grip on him.

"Yes…yes I was telling you the truth" Lucy said as her vectors completely released Kaneda, and she turned away from him.

"So it seems then… that I have been wrong then" he said solemnly, as he walked towards her and said "I'm sorry then Lucy."

As Kaneda apologized to Lucy, a small group of heavily armed soldiers looked at them from behind the brick wall beside the Kaede house. "Sir, should we wait for the backup from headquarters to arrive or should we attack?" one of the soldiers asked his gruff commander.

"We will attack" the commander replied as he sent the soldiers out in a spread formation to surround the Lucy, Kaneda, and the others.

As the soldiers began to move out, Lucy began to calm down and stop crying and turned around and hugged Kaneda. "No don't be sorry, I should be the one apologizing" she said as she hugged him. Kaneda was getting ready to say something to console her when he sensed movement around them, and brought out his vectors.

"Watch out Lucy!" Nana cried out as she saw his vectors appear and float behind him.

"Don't move!" Kaneda shouted as he sent his vectors tearing into the trees around them, and flung the soldiers into the open near them, all but one ripped apart by his vectors strength. "Now it's time for my true revenge" he said with a laugh, as he began to approach the commander of the soldiers, who had ironically been the same man who had blamed his torture on Lucy, with his vectors ready to strike, "You're gonna die very slowly" he said with a malicious grin.

"What do you mean that he's teamed up with them!!" chief Kakuzawa shouted as Kurama told him that the other S.A.T. team had been taken out by Kaneda, Lucy, and Nana.

"Yes sir, apparently he's decided to team up with Lucy rather than attack her, and to make matters worse they also have teamed up with number 7" Kurama said, not wanting Nana to have gotten involved in this because she was like a daughter to him.

"I see then, well call back number 35 and have her wait until number 0 is ready for combat" the chief responded with a sinister look on his face.

"Number 0, which one is that?" Kurama asked, shocked at the fact that he had never been informed of a number 0.

"Number 0 is something that we've kept hidden for a long time. He's Lucy and Kaneda's little brother, but he's not an original Diclonious like them, he's a second generation" Kakuzawa replied. "When Lucy was born, she apparently created another form of the Diclonious virus inside her mother's body. Somehow that virus managed to fuse with the first one and it created Ramiel, or number 0 to us. Unlike other Diclonious he doesn't have horns, but he does have 10 very powerful vectors and they have a range of 22 meters, making him even more dangerous than number 35 and number 1 combined" the old man continued with a very evil grin.

"So you want us to call back Mariko and team her up with Ramiel then?" Kurama asked, still trying to comprehend that there was an even deadlier Diclonious than Mariko.

"Yes, that is exactly what I want you to do Kurama" Kakuzawa answered as he turned away from Kurama and listened to him slam the door on his way out.


	5. Blutvergießen

**Blutvergießen**

"Ple...please stop!... Agghhhh!" the only surviver of the S.A.T. team that Kaneda had dimantled screamed, as Keneda's vectors tore through his right arm.

"Heh, not likely buddy" Kaneda sneered, as he finished ripping the soldier's right arm off, "I'm gonna make you suffer, commander Hitikori" he finished.

The commander sat against one of the Kaeda House's walls, he was bleeding from several large cuts on his forehead that were most likely caused by vectors. His left arm was horribly twisted and mangled, looking more like a prenzel then an arm. Where his right arm had been, there was only a bloody stump and scraps of torn skin hanging from itjust below the shoulder. As bad as his upper body looked, his lower body was twice as horrifying with his legs completely twisting amongst one another and then almost ripped off, being held to his waist by a thin layer of surviving skin. Kaneda had been torturing Hitikori for two days making sure not to kill him until every possible amount of pain he could inflict had been inflicted. Lucy and Nana had managed to get rid of the bodies and clean up the house with their vectors, while Kouta and Yuka had went about cleaning up the inside of the house.

"Plea...please...no more" Hitikori pleaded as blood continued to pour from his wounds and his vision started to blur.

"Heh I suppose I've caused enough pain to pay you back for all the years of torture you and your friends put me through. So I'll go ahead and end your suffering" he said as his vector ripped through the soldiers head, causing it to dissapear in an explosion of blood.

"Finally, I was getting tired of all his screaming" Lucy said as she appeared behind him with the cloth that she was gonna wrap aroud the body.

"Yeah, I got tired of his screams too, I'll clean up the mess" he said, as he took the cloth from Lucy and used his vectors to wrap it around the body and used another cloth to clean up the blood. "I'll see you and the others inside when I'm done" he said in a shallow whisper, as he carried the body into the woods toward the sea.

"So are numbers 0 and 35 ready for deployment?" Kurama asked Akiso as she walked in to his office.

"Yes sir, they're both ready for deployment and will be launched in 30 minutes" she replied as Kurama got up from his desk and walked towards the door.

"I'll go with them to oversee the operation, you stay here and watch over things" he said as he left the room and walked towards the helipad.

"Good luck sir" Akiso whispered as she closed the door to Kurama's office and walked towards the chief's office.

"Alright pilot, let's takeoff, everyone's onboard!" Kurama shouted through his headset as the helicopter's screaming engines made it impossible for him to be heard even over the headphone's mic. The soldier closest to the copter's door closed it and sat back in his chair, as the pilot pulled up on the stick and piloted the copter towards Kamakura.

"Hey Kaneda, dinner's ready so I hope you're hungry" Yuka said cheerfully, as Kaneda opened the door and came in from his task of disposing of Hitikori's body.

"Heh, yeah I'm pretty hungry" Kaneda said in a suprisenly cheerful manner.

"So big brother, what are you going to do? Go after the facility and destroy it, or stay here?" Lucy asked, hoping that if he stayed the top men at the facility wouldn't try to capture him anymore.

"I'm going after the facility, because if I don't destroy them then they'll keep trying to destroy me" he said somberly, not really wanting to fight anymore after all the bloodshed he'd created in the past 3 days. "But don't worry, it'll be awhile before I do that" he added with a small laugh as he saw the worry build on their faces.

"Well then you can stay here until you decide to leave then" both Yuka and Kouta said cheerfully.

"Gah... that is if we make it that long" Lucy said with a hint of horror, as she felt another Diclonious's presence.

"So you felt it too" Kaneda said in a worried tone. "There's 2 of them... Mariko and another, more powerful one" he said, remembering Mariko from the training sessions that he was put in against her to help her vectors develop.

"Who's Mariko?" everyone asked him, eager to know about the next attempt to capture Kaneda and Lucy.

"Mariko's a Silpelit like Nana, except she's a lot stronger than Nana.She has 27 vector with a range that equals mine, and the other one that's with her is even stronger. The other one also has a familiar vector frequency" he said, trying to think why the other Silpelit's vector frequency seemed so familiar.

"How close are they?" Kouta asked, wondering if they could make a run for it.

"No there's no way we could escape, Mariko would track us down. Plus they're already here." he said, sensing what Kouta was thinking and realizing that Mariko and the other Diclonious were only half a mile away.

"Well then, it looks like we're gonna have to fight them then" Lucy said as she got up and went to the door with Kaneda and Nana.

"Kouta, Yuka, and Mayu, you guys stay here and wait for us to come back, it's gonna be too dangerous to watch" Kaneda said as he closed the door and headed towards the other Dicloniouses.

"I found them" Mariko said in a cheerful, playful tone, as the helicopter landed near the Kamakura coast.

"Okay Mariko, lead us to them" Kumara said as he and several soldiers led Ramiel off the helicopter.

"Okay papa, when we find them can I kill them?" Mariko asked in her normally cheerful tone.

"No Mariko we have to capture them alive, understand? And I'm also talking to you too, Ramiel" Kurama replied as they headed off in the direction Mariko was heading.

"Sorry to dissapoint you , but we're not going to let you capture us" Kaneda's voice rang out, and one of his vectors tore straight into three of the soldiers, rearing large holes through their chests.

"Mariko, Ramiel! Get them!" Kurama yelled out to the two Diclonious who preceded to send their combined 37 vectors towards Kaneda.

"Fools, now you're dead!" Kaneda yelled out, as he dodged out of the way and Lucy and Nana appeared behind Mariko and Ramiel.

"Gotcha!" Lucy said coldly, as her vectors tore off Mariko's arms and then ripped a large, bloody hole in her chest, seemingly killing her.

"Huh?" Ramiel gasped as he turned around and managed to block Nana's vectors with his own, and attacked with his extra six. "No you don't!" Kaneda shouted, as his vectors grabbed Ramiel's extra ones and his own extra two vectors ripped off Ramiels left arm, but couldn't inflict anymore damage before Ramiel managed to get away.

"So is this how you're gonna treat your little brother?" Ramiel asked in a playful manner, as he held the bleeding stump that was where his arm had once been.

"I thought that was the case when I sensed your presence" Kaneda said as he prepared to attack again.

"But he's not like us or Nana" Lucy said pointing out that he didn't have any horns.

"That's right, I was born like this because you created another virus that fused with the old virus when you were born" he snappped towards Lucy.

"It doesn't matter right now, all that matters is that we get rid of him" Kaneda said, as he begin to move in on Ramiel.

"I have more vectoirs than you and a longer range, you can't get close to me" Ramiel sneered as he sent his vectors tearing at Kaneda.

"Oh yeah?" Lucy said as she used her vectors to block four of Ramiel's vectors while Kaneda blocked the other two.

"Too bad" Kaneda sneered as they blocked hisd vectors and began to close in.

"Not quite, I'll just run away... Aghhh" he screamed as his left leg dissapeared in an explosion of blood and his right arm was ripped off by Nana who appeared from the woods behind him.

"Nope, you're dead" Nana said as Lucy finished Ramiel off by pulling his head off.

"That was too easy, but atleast their finished" Lucy said as she turned around to face Kurama "Now it's your turn."


	6. Zusammenfassung

**Zusammenfassung**

"No wait Lucy, that's my papa. Papa it's you it's really you!" Nana shouted exhubrantly at Kurama, as she ran to him and jumped into his arms.

"Nana, so you're okay, I'm glad" he replied as he answered her hug and tears began to well up in his eyes.

"Papa, have you come to stay? Have you?" she asked with pleading eyes.

"Yes Nana, I have, and the facility won't be sending anyone else to find you" he said, as Kaneda and Lucy walked up on them.

"What do you mean director?" Kaneda asked suspiciously, placing his vector behind Kurama's head.

"I mean that I've told them that during the attack you were all killed and that I was mortally wounded" he responded, "They won't send any rescue or cleanup crews."

"So I guess this means that I don't have to go and destroy the facility then" Kaneda said just before jumping to the left as a cut appeared on his left cheek and blood gushed out, "everybody watch out!"

"Hehehahahahaha!! Looks like I'm tougher than you thought" Mariko laughed, as she floated above her wheelchair, two of her many vectors acting as her legs. She was a bloody mess, with her arms ripped off and a huge bloody hole in her chest with bits of flesh hanging from its edges.

"Dammit, I knew it was too easy" Lucy said as she, Nana, and Kurama moved back.

" Oh no you don't" Mariko sneered, as she sent her vectors towards them only to have Kaneda jump in their way and use several peices of debris to block them.

"Don't even try it Mariko I know how you fight" Kaneda said, as he sat behind the makeshift sheild, trying to stop the bleeding on his cheek.

"Oh you think you do? Well I don't think so" Mariko said, as her vectors ripped through Kaneda's shield and rammed into his head, his own vectors being the only thing that saved his life. Several large bloody cuts appeared on his forehead as he was flung backwards into a wall.

"Guh... shit that hurt" he managed to get out between all his gasp for breath, as he tried to get up.

"For being the first Diclonious, you're nowhere near as strong as I thought you would be" Mariko said in a confident tone, "oh well looks like you're gonna die first."

"No he's not!" Lucy shouted out as she hurled several trees and lightpoles towards Mariko with her vectors.

"Don't think I have forgotten about you" Mariko said, deflecting the trees and lightpoles with her vectors, "you'll die second and then I'll kill the other two together." "That is if you live long enough" Nana cried out, as she appeared above Mariko and sent one of her vectors towards Mariko's penal gland.

"That's not going to work against me" Mariko said with a laugh, before using her vectors to grab Nana and slam her against a tree, ripping off her leg in the process, but shocked at seeing no blood, "what? Agh..."

"First rule Mariko, never let your guard down" Kaneda said, as his vectors tore another hole in her chest, and another one of his vectors went into her penal gland causing her vectors to dissapear. As she fell to the ground, Mariko's eyes began to roll back in her head and the rest of her bloody body went limp.

"It's finally over" Kaneda and Lucy both said as they breathed sighs of relief.

"No it's not" Mariko suddenly shouted as one of her vectors closed around Kaneda's throat and began to choke him. He reached out towards her with his vectors, but as she caused her vectors to close tighter around his throat, he had to pull them back to try and free his throat from her grasp. Lucy attempted to help her brother, but was thrown into a tree by Mariko's extra vectors.

"I told you it wasn't over" Mariko sneered once again, as she continued to strangle Kaneda.

"Yes it is Mariko" Kurama said suddenly as he held a small remote control-looking thing in his hand, "goodbye." He pushed the button and several beeping sounds started to happen around Mariko, as Kaneda managed to get away from Mariko while she was distracted, and then several bombs inside Mariko exploded, sending large, bloody chunks of meat flying through the air.

"Now it's over" Kurama said,as he picked up Nana in his arms and turned towards Lucy and Kaneda.

"So what are you going to do?" Lucy asked him as he turned around.

"I don't know yet, but atleast I'm with Nana again" he said, looking towards the ocean.

"Why don't you come stay with us?" Kaneda asked, as he picked up Nana's prostetic leg and handed to her, "I mean we owe you for saving us back there."

"No thanks, it would be too much trouble, which I've caused enough of to you" he replied.

"Please papa, please stay with them, it won't be any trouble. Will it Lucy?" Nana said, as she put her leg back on and tried to walk around to readjust it.

"No it wouldn't be any trouble at all, besides you saved Kaneda" Lucy said, trying to think of a way to persuade Kouta and Yuka to let them him stay.

"Okay then, I guess I have no choice. I'll stay with you guys then" Kurama said, as Nana jumped into his arms shouting happily that she had her pappa and friends as her family.

Up on a hill overlooking the battleground, Bandou sat under a tree looking at the group as they left. "Heh, looks like I have plenty of time for my revenge. There's no reason for me to interfere with this happy moment then, I'll wait and strike later" he said, looking down at his prosthetic hand and then back at Kaneda, Lucy, Kurama, and Nana.

Later that night inside the Kaede House, Kaneda announced that he was gonna leave on a trip to see the world in five days, while they had a happy feast welcoming both he and Kurama to the family. While all this went on Kakuzawa sat in his office at the research facility reading the report detailing the mission's failure and Kurama and the dicloniouses' deaths.

"Are you sure this is true, Akiso?" he asked, as he peered over the paperwork at the young woman.

"Yes sir" she replied, as he put the paper down and turned to face his office's window.

"Then we will proceed when the time is right" he said, as he turned back towards Akiso smiling sinisterly.


End file.
